


妄想B

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 光公！水晶公所不知道的是，在他对光之战士有着非分之想的时候，坐在他对面的那人心中也报有同样的想法。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	妄想B

光之战士能够隐约地感觉到从自己身侧的桌子那边一直传过来的有些隐晦的炽热目光。这是从宇宙宫探险归来后又解决了游末邦方面的问题之后的一个安逸的午后，他的腿上放着他那一直陪伴在他身旁的黑色重剑，手中抹着兽脂的软布在大剑的表面来回地擦拭着。这是他每次战斗结束之后的老习惯。就算是再怎么优良的兵器，若是不好好保养任凭战斗磨损，到最后也只会变成一块什么用处都没有的废铁而已。而他，光之战士，作为深谙各种冒险经验的老练冒险者，是绝对不会允许这种事情发生的。更何况，第一世界的危机并未完全解除，仍然存活的最后一位原种无影——艾里迪布斯，仍然在暗处蠢蠢欲动。他会什么时候，以何种方式来蚕食这仍然和废墟无异的世界，这一切光之战士都无从得知。他唯一知道的是在那之前，他需要用尽一切办法守护好这个世界，当然也包括水晶公和他的这座城市。  
  
光之战士不是第一次觉得水晶公对自己的态度有些奇怪。确实，前几日他在听到能够和自己一同前往宇宙宫冒险的时候露出了和他平时相比远过于活泼的神色，在那场战斗中水晶公也用着他引以为傲的黑魔法术将那位隐居者的使魔轰得一干二净。但这也同样反常，一向安稳可靠的水晶公在那战斗中居然发了呆，而为了保护他，他自己毫不犹豫地挡在了他的面前，受了不轻的伤。自那之后，水晶公就一直是一副生人勿近的样子，冷着脸闷头把自己锁在了冥想之间中，终日研究将贤人们送回原初世界的方法，就连是在光之战士他本人现在已经坐在了水晶公的对面的时候，水晶公也只会动不动地向他瞟去一眼，又很快地低头继续在羊皮纸上写写画画。  
  
水晶公的心里到底在想着什么？光之战士想过许多种可能，在那之中最为可能的大概是他因为害得自己受伤这件事而自责了吧。堂堂水晶都的领导者，带领人们击退无尽光芒的大贤者，居然在一场普通的战斗中害得他受了重伤。以水晶公的性子，对于这样的事情恐怕他是无论如何也难以原谅自己的。然而每每当光之战士说着自己完全没有事这种话的时候，水晶公的神色只会更加黯然几分，随后低头继续专注他手上的工作上去。光之战士稍稍转头看向坐在自己对面的水晶公，他正把羽毛笔的笔尖含在口中，双眉紧蹙，似乎是在思考什么棘手的问题。这充满少年感的动作让光之战士笑着摇了摇头，又收回视线低头看向自己腿上那柄漆黑的大剑。  
  
那是很久以前，当他还不是暗黑骑士，而水晶公也还不是水晶公的时候。那时的古·拉哈·提亚作为从巴尔德西昂委员会被派遣过来的监督员，和曾经是战士的他一起在圣寇伊纳克调查地调查关于水晶塔的事情。古·拉哈·提亚有一个他自己注意不到的习惯，那就是在他思考的时候总会下意识把羽毛笔的笔尖含在嘴中，也因此咬坏了不少笔头。好在光之战士是个合格的工匠，每每古·拉哈·提亚咬坏羽毛笔的时候，他都会适时地给他送去一支崭新的羽毛笔。也许就是从那个时候开始，他开始喜欢上了古·拉哈 ·提亚吧。光之战士想。但他从来没向古·拉哈·提亚表示出一丝一毫自己的爱慕之情。无论是在他进入水晶塔之前的少年时代，还是在第一世界这奇迹般的相遇之后，光之战士都一直把那份心意死死地压在心底。他送给古·拉哈·提亚的羽毛笔最后去向了何处，他至今都不清楚。在古·拉哈·提亚进入水晶塔沉睡后他曾经请求拉姆布鲁斯让他帮忙收拾古·拉哈·提亚留下来的遗物，而在那堆高如小山的藏书中，他没有发现任何一根他亲手制作的羽毛笔。那些羽毛笔怕是和古·拉哈·提亚一起随着水晶塔沉睡了吧。他曾经这么猜测过，然而在冥想之间中任他翻遍了那么多本水晶公从那个原初世界带来的典籍，都没能见到半根羽毛笔的影子。  
  
即便如此，光之战士也从未想过向水晶公坦诚心意。在他的心中其实他比任何人都更加清楚，如果他请求水晶公成为他的伴侣，那么水晶公一定会毫不犹豫地答应。毕竟他是光之战士，是拯救第一世界于无尽光的暗之战士，是他，水晶公，百年以来一直追随着的英雄。只要他提出什么，水晶公一定会毫无保留地接纳。但这并不是他想要的。水晶公毕业于萨雷安的学府，又是男性逐日之民猫魅族，于任何情理而言他都不应当会对同性的他产生任何念想。更何况他从来都不知道水晶公眼中所见的那个人，到底是不是他。光之战士总觉得水晶公一直追随着的并不是他自己，而是一个由水晶公自己构建出的英雄的幻影。那个幻影无所不能，继承了世界上一切美好的品格，是末世中唯一的光芒。但光之战士清楚，这并不可能是他。如果他真的如同水晶公的幻想那样完美，那他也不会见到弗雷，更不会利用暗黑骑士的力量在这个世界中战斗。说到底，就算水晶公答应了他的请求，他眼中所见的那个人也绝不是自己。  
  
光之战士叹了口气，从包中掏出兽脂，在软布上蹭了蹭，又继续在武器上擦拭了起来。就在这时，从他的对面传来了纸张被撕裂的突兀声响。他疑惑地抬起头，却只看到水晶公红宝石一样的双瞳和他微微一个对视，又一下子移了开去。水晶公手中的羽毛笔尖不知为何划破了强韧的羊皮纸，深深浅浅的墨痕晕染在原本写得整整齐齐的笔记上。光之战士想起曾经古·拉哈·提亚也这么远远地以这样的眼神看着自己。那时的古·拉哈·提亚是个擅长使用弓箭的青年，他总会一大早爬到圣寇伊纳克调查地里那最高的树梢上，用他灵巧的手指拨弄琴弦，弹奏出一首又一首他们家族代代流传的歌谣。时隔了这么多年，水晶公还会记得他青年时弹奏的那些旋律吗？又或者，隐藏在那宽大长袍下的身躯，仍然如同他青年时一般强健吗？若是有机会能够掀起他的长袍，让他再看一眼那健壮的身躯就好。他好奇水晶公被水晶覆盖的躯体到底有多少，在这么多年后，他的左肩是否还存在着那个鲜红的刺青，躲藏在厚重的布料下，悄声诉说着萨雷安的往事。也许水晶公的胸口也已经被透明的水晶覆盖，只要他褪去他身上那厚重的长袍，就能看到他的心脏在透明的胸腔中一下一下地跳动。  
  
他后知后觉地意识到，他自从来到第一世界后，还从未见过水晶公的尾巴。水晶公的发梢已经变成了浅淡的白色，他好奇水晶公的尾巴是否也和他的头发一样在时间的侵蚀下失去了原本灼热的红色。他想顺着他的尾巴，揉搓他的尾巴根，让他整个人倒在自己的怀中，被按摩得发出小猫一般舒适的呼噜声响。光之战士按了按自己的额头，指尖传来的兽脂黏腻触感让他略微一晃神。他居然真的在水晶公的面前想了这些他只敢私下自己想过的事情。光之战士能感觉到自己的性器已经颤颤巍巍地立了起来，抵在大剑上。他转头看向水晶公，水晶公仍然和往常一样看着那本深奥的典籍，手中的羽毛笔悬在空中，墨水一滴一滴地从笔尖往下滴落，在纸上殷出一块块墨点。大概是又遇到了什么棘手的难题吧。光之战士这么想着，收回了目光，仰头向后躺下，双眼涣散地看着冥想之间的房顶。  
  
围绕在光之战士身旁的只有水晶公的呼吸声和水晶塔中机械运作发出的细微嗡鸣，难以想象水晶公就是在这样的环境中独自守了这个世界长达一百年之久。光之战士仍然觉得有些不可置信，当年那个在圣寇伊纳克调查地总是捉弄他的那个年轻猫魅族，居然真的一个人熬过了这么长的孤寂时光。要知道猫魅族一向以没耐心著称，不过被水晶塔同化过的水晶公恐怕也不能称为普通的猫魅族了，确实被称作“终端”更为合适。不知怎的，脑子里刚蹦出来这样的想法，光之战士就莫名地焦躁了起来。为了拯救这个世界，水晶公付出的代价未免太大，而变为水晶塔的终端则是让光之战士最无法接受的一点。为了永生，他到底付出了多少？一想到这件事，光之战士就恨不得马上蹦起来，把水晶公身上过着的厚重长袍撕个粉碎，让他被水晶侵蚀过的部分完完整整地暴露在他的面前，让他一寸一寸沿着那水晶和人体肌肤的分界线按摩下去。被水晶塔停滞住的身体大概和他青年时的身躯不会有太大的出入，以光之战士的体格大概把他完完全全地压制在身下不会有什么问题。  
  
水晶公大概会挣扎吧。他红色的耳朵大概会因为惊吓而紧紧地贴在头顶，尾巴也会如同灵活的小蛇一样来回扑腾。他一定做梦也不会想到，自己憧憬的英雄居然是如此下作猥琐之人，对是同性的他居然抱有这样不切实际的幻想。猫魅族的性器会是什么样的？光之战士委实没有什么经验。他曾经在冒险者行会中听过某些人的高谈阔论，从某些醉汉的口中听闻了一些关于猫魅族的床笫之事。女性猫魅族在性爱过后大多会因为男性猫魅族性器的刺激而半天下不来床，而光之战士作为男性，自然是不想体会这种感觉的。他想把手中的兽脂塞进水晶公的后穴。即便是被水晶塔同化过的身躯，也应当有着和普通人类一样温热的体温。那用于保养武器的兽脂会随着他温暖的体温，一点点地融化，变作透明的油脂从他的后穴中溢出，把他毛发蓬松的尾巴根部打得湿透。他会俯下身去，用自己的唇舌和水晶公的唇舌相触，把他抱在怀中。  
  
猫魅族的舌头是否和猫一样有着细小的倒刺？光之战士并不清楚，但他知道细软的肉刺只会带来酥麻的快感，而不会让他感到疼痛。他想一只手抓住水晶公那被油脂弄得湿透的尾巴根部，一手掰开水晶公的臀瓣，让他坐在自己的性器上。光之战士作为人族男性，性器的大小当然不能和鲁加族又或是敖龙族那种体型相比，但对于比人族还要小上一些的猫魅族来说，他的性器大小无疑是足够的。水晶公的后穴即便被兽脂充分润滑过，不过想要一口吃下他的性器恐怕还会有些困难吧。光之战士的眼前浮现出了水晶公脸颊通红的样子。水晶公或许会双手搭在他的肩膀上，一寸一寸地用自己那从未被人开拓过的后穴将他的性器吞入其中。他会仰起头发出轻不可闻的呻吟和轻叹，湿热的鼻息会喷吐在光之战士的脸颊上，那有着倒刺的舌头会从他的口中探出，在空气中一勾一卷。光之战士知道他会吻去水晶公眼角溢出的生理泪水，他的手指会插入水晶公的发丝之间又顺着向下梳理，把他平时总是扎在脑后的辫子解开，让他的红色短发全都散乱地披下来，因为汗液而紧紧地黏着在他的脖颈上。  
  
光之战士总觉得水晶公大概是从未自慰过的。至少在他看来，水晶公一直都看起来是个清心寡欲的老年贤人，自慰这种事怎么看都像是光之战士自己这种还算年轻的人会做的事情，而不是水晶公这一把年纪会愿意做的事。那么他的性器一定是又干净又敏感的。他只需要用他那常年持握兵器的粗糙手掌在他的性器上来回撸动，就能让这不怎么经人事的猫魅族在他怀中软软地射出来。他想紧紧地盯着水晶公那双红宝石一样的双眼，看着他沉溺于快感中，那平时总是竖着的瞳孔变成圆圆的逐月之民一样的形状。他想听着水晶公在高潮中喊着他的名字，不是什么英雄，也不是什么光之战士，而是当时在圣寇伊纳克营地中他在送给古·拉哈·提亚的每一支羽毛笔上留下的细小签名。  
  
身侧传来的玻璃杯敲击在桌面上的声响把光之战士一瞬间拽回了现实中。他猛地坐起，这才意识到自己仍坐在冥想之间内，而坐在自己对面的正是在研究如何平安地把拂晓贤人送回原初世界的水晶公。他低头看向自己的手中，之前紧紧地捏着的那块兽脂已在手中融化大半，透明的油脂覆盖了他的大半个掌心，让他险些抓不住。他用那软布在手上胡乱擦了擦，又把多余的兽脂往那已经保养完毕的大剑上抹去。他的性器仍然精神地在大剑的遮挡下挺立着，脑中还嗡嗡地回转着刚刚那些画面。  
  
想什么呢，要是有这个空还不如回悬挂公馆做梦去。光之战士在心里默默地这么嘲讽了自己一句，视线却又落在了水晶公手中的那支羽毛笔上。那是一支再普通不过的通体黑色的羽毛笔，而在那被精致雕刻的笔杆上，一个光之战士再熟悉不过的落款签名隐约可见。  
  
沙沙的笔尖和羊皮纸摩擦的声音再度在冥想之间中响起。


End file.
